RASA PENASARAN SUGUHA,DAN KAKAK YANG TANGGAP
by Giri Diwa Adam
Summary: Semenjak Suguha masuk rumah sakit naruto kini lebih sering mengunjungi adikk perempuanya itu , di samping itu suguha Sangat penasaran dengan Hinata yang di sebutkan naruto Ia hanya bisa mendengar Namanya saja tanpa mengetahui Siapa itu hinata


RASA PENASARAN SUGUHA,DAN KAKAK YANG TANGGAP

Naruto : Masashi Kisimoto

SAO : -

* * *

Saya minta Review'anya kawan -kawan untuk kesempurnaan Fic ini

Kita langsung aja

MAIN CHARACTER : KIRIGAYA NARUTO,KIRIGAYA SUGUHA,UZUMAKI KIRITO

* * *

 _ **Gumprang..!**_

 _ **Suara itu terdengar dari Kamar suguha ,, Sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan berlari menuju kamar suguha Dengan perasaan khawatir Naruto membuka Kamar suguha yang terletak Tak jauh dari kamarnya,,Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika Melihat Suguha tak berdaya di kamarnya,, Naruto bergegas membawa suguha ke Rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama dengan Wajah agak khawatir ia segera menelpon Ambulan dan membawa adikknya kerumah sakit.**_

 _ **Pagi itu di ICU Rumah sakit Konoha Terbaring seorang Gadis Berambut hitam sebahu yang tak sadarkan diri Tampak beberapa dokter sedang memeriksa keadaanya, Naruto hanya bisa menunggu di lorong rumah sakit beberapa menit berlalu tanpa kenal lelah dan bosan Naruto terus menunggu kabar dari dokter yang sedang memeriksa Suguha di dalam,, Dokterpun keluar dari dalam Ruang ICU dan mengabari Naruto tentang keadaan Suguha.**_

"Permisi Apa anda keluarga gadis yang ada di dalam ?" _ **Dokter Memmanggil Naruto.**_  
"Iya Dok,Saya keluarga gadis Itu Saya Kakak kandungnya bagaimana keadaan adik saya ?" _**Naruto menanyakan dengan nada agak cemas.**_  
"Keadaan adikmu Baik-baik saja Ia hanya kelelahan ,Ia akan di pindahkan Ke Ruang perawatan" _**Dokter Menjelaskan keadaan suguha.**_  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Terimakasih banyak dokter." _**Naruto lega mendengar perkataan itu**_  
"Ya Sudah saya permisi dulu." Dokter pun meninggalkan naruto.

 _ **Naruto Bergegas ke kamar Suguha di rawat Ia bertanya di mana kamar adikknya itu dirawat kepada Suster penjaga Bangsal**_.

"Permisi , Ruang berapa Suguha di rawat ?" Naruto bertanya kepada suster itu  
"Oh Nona suguha Ia di rawat di kamar 101 Kamarnya ada di samping sana ." Perawat itu memberi tahu.  
"Terimakasih atas Informasinya" Naruto berlalu dari Resepsionis menuju kamar suguha .  
Sesampainya di depan kamar suguha naruto membuka dan masuk untuk melihat adiknya itu.  
"Krieet..."

 _ **Pintu kamar itu di buka dan Naruto masuk di lihatnya adik perempuanya itu sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.**_  
 _ **Di dalam hati naruto ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa adiknya dapat pulih dengan cepat dan bisa bersamanya lagi.**_

"Naruto berkata , Sugu aku harap kita bisa mengobrol lebih lagi sebagai seorang adik kakak aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Naruto memegang tangan suguha

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _ **Naruto selalu sibuk dengan Pekerjaanya sebagai seorang Hokage dan Pempin perusahaan Full Drive Swod Art Online saking sibuknya ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar ngobrol berdua atau jalan-jalan dengan adiknya suguha ,, Ia lebih sering meninggalkan suguha sendirian di rumah,,Hingga rasa bosan itu menghinggapi suguha untuk mengusir rasa bosanya suguha mengikuti latihan Kendo di sekolahnya..Hingga kejadian itu terjadi Suguha terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih kendo di kamar walau keadaanya sedang kelelahan akibat pelajaran sekolah akibatnya suguha tidak sadarkan diri di kamar.**_

 _ **Flash back off**_

 _ **Naruto hanya bisa memandangi wajah adikknya berharap ia bisa berbicara dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada adik kesanganya itu tapi itu tinggal harapan saja melihat kondisi adiknya sekkarang naruto hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan suguha.**_  
 _ **Di luar Kamar naruto menunggu suguha ,, Hingga seorang wanita menghampiri naruto yang sedang termenung di luar .**_

"Tuk..tuk..tuk"Suara langkah kaki mendekat.

 _ **Mendengar suara Itu Sontak membuat naruto melirik kearah sumber suara Dan dilihatnya seorang cewek cantik berambut Ping berjalan kearahnya , Naruto melirik kearahnya sepertinnya wajah itu tak asing baginya,,Gadis itu memanggil nama Naruto dari Kejauhan..**_

"Naruto..!"

 _ **G**_ ** _adis_** _ **itu berjalan mendekati Naruto ,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan tatapan Biasa saja..**_

 _ **Sesampainya Gadis itu di samping Naruto barulah wajah cantiknya dapat dikenali rupanya itu Sakura salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini dan juga teman Setim Naruto dulu ia juga yang menolong suguha.**_

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini ?" Sakura meminta izin.  
"Silahkan Sakura-Chan."Naruto mengizinkan.  
"Oh ya ngomong..Ngomong kau sedang apa sendirian di rumah sakit ini apa kau menunggu seseoarang ?" Sakura Bertanya.  
"Aku Sedang menunggu Adikku Namanya Kirigaya Suguha memang ia bukan adikkandungku ia hanya sepupuku saja tetapi aku sudah menggangapnya adik kandungku sendiri dan ia sudah menggangap aku kakak kandungnya sendiri."  
"Jadi yang tadi aku tolong itu adikmu." Sakura kaget.  
"Ya Sakura-Chan ia adik perempuanku ."

 _ **Naruto memotong pembicaraan dengan menanyakan apa kah Sakura tidak ada tugas lagi di sini .**_

"Apa tugas mu telah selesai Sakura-Chan ?"Naruto bertanya  
"Ohh Tugasku telah selesai Pasien terakhirku Adikmu sendiri Kini aku sudah bebas tugas besok aku Ada tugas penting dan tak sengaja aku melihatmu termenung di sini."  
"Jadi begitu,,Bagaimana keadaan sasuke ?"  
"Ia baik-baik saja Sekarang ia sedang menjalani Hukuman di luar desa."  
"Aku harap ia bisa menjadi sasuke yang dulu lagi dan melindungi desa.  
"Aku befikir juga begitu,Yasudah Naruto sekarang sudah larut aku harus pulang."  
"Yasudah terimakasih Sakura Chan Telah menemaniku di sini."  
"Sama-Sama Jaga dirimu naruto aku pulang dulu."  
"Iya.."

 _ **Keadaan Rumah sakit Mulai agak Sunyi hanya terdengar suara sayup sayup angin dliuar Bangsal rumahsakit Naruto yang kedinginan masuk kedalam suguha untuk menemani suguha di membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur suguha kini hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar rumah sakit tertidur di samping adik perempuanya itu.**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya Naruto terbagun dan mendapati adiknya sudah sadarkan diri di sampingnya tangan adiknya bergerak betapa bahagaianya naruto dan langung memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan suguha..Dokter pun datang untuk memeriksa kondisi suguha .. Saking senangnya naruto tidak bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaanya itu Sontak ia memeluk suguha,Suguha yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum saja bahwa kakak yang ia Fikir tidak peduli denganya Kini Berada di setiap malam di rumah sakit.**_

 _ **Percakapan pun di mulai Kini Naruto memulai percakapan dengan suguha.**_

"Bagai mana keadaanmu sugu.." Naruto bertanya kepada adiknya itu.  
"Keadaanku baik-baik saja Onii-san ."Suguha merespon kakaknya itu.  
"Aku turut senang kau sudah baikan ,, Ohya ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu ."  
"Ada apa Onii-san ?"Suguha bingung.  
"Aku mau minta maaf Sugu Karena tidak bisa menjaga atau mengajak kamu mengobrol ,, dirumah .." Dengan wajah agak sedih  
"Tak apa-apa Onii-san aku mengerti akan keadaanmu yang banyak pekerjaan dan tugas mu sebagai pemimpin desa ini ,Aku saja yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih kendo Walau kondisikku tak memungkinkan."  
"Terimakasih Sugu,Yang penting sekarang kau istirahat yang cukup supaya kondisimu terjaga."  
"Ya , Terimakasih Onii-San kau sudah mau membawa ku kerumah sakit tepat waktu."  
"Sama-sama ,Sugu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang kakak menjaga adik sepertimu."

 _ **Di tengah perbincangan Munculah seorang pria Berambut hitam Yang Menjenguk suguha Rupanya pria itu adalah teman suguha yang bernama Kairito (Uzumaki Kirito).**_

"Permisi.."  
"Iya.."  
"Oh kak Naruto"  
"Silahkan Kirito  
"Bagaimana kedaanmu Nona suguha ?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja Kazuto ."  
"Syukurlah,,Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan"  
"Terimakasih Kirito."

 _ **Naruto memotong pembicaraan dan menanyakan kirito datang dengan siapa**_

"Oh ya kirito kau datang kemari dengan siapa ?"  
"Aku datang kemari sendiri kak oh ya ..Apa yang terjadi dengan sugu kau tampak khawatir kemarin." Kirito bertanya  
"Dia hanya kelelahan saja akibat berlatih kendo kemarin dan akhirnya ia pingsan di kamar aku yang sedang ada di kamar saat itu langsung sigap membawanya ke rumah sakit."  
"Ohh Jadi begitu Kak.."

 _ **Hari-demi hari Di lalui suguha di rumah sakit ,, beberapa teman mengunjungi ia di rumah sakit termasuk teman-temanya di akademi ,,**_

 _ **Diantara teman-temanya yang menjenguk Kirito selalu datang lebih awal dan sering menjaga suguha ketika naruto tidak ada sepertinya suguha juga menerima kehadiran kirito di rumahnya dan perasaan diantara mereka telah tumbuh semenjak itu..Naruto yang melihat sikap Adiknya itu tersenyum bahagia ia megerti bahwa adikknya telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang.. Ia tidak bisa melarangnya ,, Naruto bertanya kepada Suguha Tentang perasaanya kepada Kirito**_

"Sugu,, Apa kau menyimpan perasaan dengan Kirito ?" Naruto bertanya.  
"Bagaimana ya Onii-san Aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai kirito sejak lama tetapi aku malu mengungkapkanya.."  
"Jika kau suka ia Nyatakan perasaanmu aku sudah bisa lihat bahwa Kirito juga menyukaimu ,, Aku tak mau kau seperti ku yang menyiakan Cewek yang aku sukai .."  
"Apa ada yang menyukaimu Onii-san."  
"Hinata kau tahu.."  
"Hinata-chan ?"  
"Yaps , benar sudah lama ia mengikutiku dan selalu malu di hadapanku."  
"Jadi begitu Onii-chan."

 _ **Suguha berfikir sejenak untuk mengunjungi Hinata di rumahnya dan menanyakan hal itu ketika iaa sudah sehat nanti ..**_

Chapter 2..


End file.
